Maddie Ziegler
Madison Nicole Ziegler (born September 30, 2002) is a nine-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and the older sister of Mackenzie Ziegler. Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got''' in the way of their marriage. In addition to her sister Mackenzie, Maddie also has two half brothers, Ryan and Tyler, from a past relationship of her father's. Maddie is Abby's favorite and given more private lessons than the other girls. She is very confident in her abilities and claims that her strong points are in tap and lyrical dancing than any other style of dance. She was suggested to be on Broadway by a casting director who gave her mother his phone number if they were ever in New York. In the future, she hopes to be on Broadway as either a dancer or choreographer. It should be noted that although she is mostly at the top of the pyramid, she was absent from the top for six weeks until reclaiming her spot in Episode 9 of Season Two. List of Solos Pre-Dance Moms Solos Musical Theater Genre Solos *Big Bow Wow Tap Genre Solos *Sunshine and Lollipops Lyrical Genre Solos *Somewhere Over the Rainbow Musical Theater Genre Solos Season Two *Jubilation (Star of The Show) Tap Genre Solos Season One *USO Show Lyrical Genre Solos Season One *Cry *Beautiful *Angel *Universe *Disappear *Manhattan Season Two *Snow White shown in an episode *The Girl I Want to Be *Every Little Step *All Of My Life *Reflections (Beautiful) Jazz Genre Solos Season Two *Lights, Camera, Action! Ethnic Genre Solos Season Two *Maestro Man List of Duets Lyrical Genre Duets Season Two *Inside of Me (with Chloe Lukasiak) shown in an episode Lyrical Ballet Genre Duets Season One *Black Swan (with Chloe Lukasiak) List of Trios Pre-Dance Moms Trios Musical Theater Trios *Camille, Collete and Fifi (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) Jazz Genre Trios Season Two *Whatever I Want (with Nia Frazier and Chloe Lukasiak) Contemporary Genre Trios Season Two *Over and Over (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) Musical Theater Genre Trios Season One *I Want It (Pin Up Dolls) Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak Season Two *Nothing More Annoying Than a Man (with Chloe Lukasiak and Kendall Vertes) *Le Divas (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Big Bow Bow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Sunshine and Lollipops: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America and 1st Overall at Onstage NY *Somewhere Over the Rainbow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes: 1st Overall and Title at Dance Educators of America Season One *Cry: 1st and Title at Starquest, 1st at Onstage NY, and also performed at ALDC showcase *Universe: 1st and Title at Starpower Nationals (Orlando, FL) *Angel: 1st and Title at Starpower Nationals (Uncasville, CT) *Disappear: 2nd at iHollywood Nationals *USO Show: '3rd Overall and Title at Onstage NY and 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Manhattan: Title at Starbound Nationals Season Two *Jubilation (Star of the Show): 1st in Pre-Junior category and 3rd in Level II at Dance Troupes *Every Little Step: 1st at Hollywood Vibe *The Girl I Want to Be: 1st at Hollywood Vibe, 1st at Starbound *Snow White: 1st and 1st of the day at Rising Star *Reflections (Beautiful): 1st at Starpower *Lights, Camera, Action!: 3rd at Starbound *Maestro Man: 2nd runner-up at MA Dance Trivia *Her favorite dances to perform are lyrical and tap. *Her favorite subject in school is math. *Her favorite colors are neon blue, pink, and purple. *When asked about Maddie's closest friend at Abby Lee Dance Company, Melissa responded that Brooke was. http://143dancemoms.tumblr.com/post/18445624027/i-wouldnt-have-expected-that *In her house there is a room that is called "The Store" that has all of Maddie and Mackenzie's dance items. *Outside of dance, she and her sister take voice lessons. *She and the other girls met Nick Jonas at his Broadway show "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying." *Maddie danced to the song Cry by Alexx Calise at a competition, and later appeared in the music video for the song. *Maddie and Mackenzie have iPhones, and the all the girls received iPads for the second season of "Dance Moms." *Her mother works at Abby Lee Dance Company to pay off the cost for dance. Gallery Picture 21.png|''Lights, Camera, Action!" Angel.jpg|''Angel Cry.jpg|''Cry'' Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members